finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Chaney
Theresa "Terry" Chaney is a main character in Final Destination and is a survivor of the Volée Airlines Flight 180 plane crash. She is the girlfriend of Carter Horton. Terry was among the senior students of Mt. Abraham High School to board the plane. Terry was the second survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Terry was born on May 19, 1982 and lived in Mt. Abraham, New York, and attended Mt. Abraham High School. She is very sassy and snobbish but has a loving relationship with Carter, who she accompanies on their school's annual field trip to Paris. ''Final Destination'' Terry and Carter were first seen while they were walking inside the airport. Carter throws his bag to Billy and they laugh. Inside the airport, they sat and kissed. Later, Larry Murnau told the students said something in French, and Carter asked Terry What fuck does he want?. After Alex had a premonition that plane will explode, a fight starts between him and Carter. The Co-Pilot kicks off the people who were on the corridor and Terry follows Carter off minutes before the flight explodes just as Alex predicted. Several minutes later, the parents came and took their child including Terry. One month later, a funeral is held at the school for the victims. Carter wants to start a fight with Alex after the funeral but Terry stops him, and shows sympathy towards Alex for Carter's actions. Death Later, while Terry and Carter are driving in his car they see Alex and Clear talking at a café. After Carter confronts Alex once again Terry follows him, fearing another fight and, pleads for him to stop. Billy and Ms. Lewton arrive at the cafe shortly after. When Carter instigates another fight, she loses her temper, and ends her relationship with Carter. After reprimanding him for his constant fights with Alex then says the they could just drop f**king dead, she storms off and is immediately hit by a speeding bus, splattering the others with her blood. Signs/Clues * Alex sees the reflection of the bus on the window of the coffee shop yet when he looks in the street, there is no bus. * Alex asks Clear, "How do we know that, by sipping this coffee, or breathing the air, or even crossing the intersection... we haven't started in motion the events that will someday lead to our deaths." Ironically as soon as Terry steps out onto the intersection, she is hit by the bus. * The song "Into the Void" is playing on Carter's car radio right before her death. The song contains the lyrics "final destination". * At the beginning of the movie before and after the plane crash, a picture of a bus is behind her. * Just seconds before she dies, she says, "You can just drop f**king dead!" * The colored line scheme on the side of the bus is very similar to the color scheme of the plane's fuselage. * School buses were present outside the airport before the plane explosion. That evening after Terri's death Carter returned to Mt. Abraham High School and attempted to add her name to the Flight 180 memorial with his pocket knife but was unsuccessful. ''Final Destination 2'' Terry is mentioned in ''Final Destination 2'' when Thomas Burke researches the survivors of flight 180, and her mutilated body is seen in a picture. She is also mentioned by Kat Jennings, a survivor of the Route 23 pile-up, who says that she was supposed to go to a bed-and-breakfast but after the bus she was on hit Terry, she decided not to go, and avoided a gas leak that suffocated the guests. ''Final Destination 5'' Terry is seen being thrown off of Flight 180 moments before it explodes. Appearances *''Final Destination'' (Amanda Detmer) *''Final Destination'' (novel) *''Final Destination 2'' (reference, photo) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (reference) *''The Final Destination'' (reference in opening credits) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage) (Amanda Detmer, unknown body double) Trivia * Terry's last words were "drop fucking dead", and ironically she's the one that dropped fucking dead. *The bus that hit Terry was driven by Jack Curtis who is the main character for the novel Death of the Senses. *In ''The Final Destination'', the bus that ran over Terry is seen during the opening credits. *Survivor George Lanter dies the same way as Terry; however, instead of a bus, he is hit by an ambulance (Though George is completely obliterated.) *Terry Chaney's original last name was Matthews. In the script of Final Destination, she is described as: TERRY MATHEWS, 18, hot now, but with no idea what time will do to her in just five years. '' *In a early draft of ''Final Destination 2 script, she, for some reason, mentioned by Clear as Terry'' Mathers''. *Terry's last name is most likely a reference to famous silent horror film actor Lon Chaney. *When Alex is splattered by blood, it makes a number seven on the side of his face, the seven being the order he dies in. *Terry is somewhat similar to Nadia Monroy. Both are the supportive girlfriends of a guy who antagonizes the protagonist/visionary. Both survive the crash after tagging along behind said boyfriend during a fight. And both are killed while yelling at the survivors over their actions, much to their boyfriends horror. *In a picture of the aftermath of the bus hitting her, it is revealed her legs were somehow torned and twirled and her jaw is literally sticking out of her body exposing her skull. *Test screen audiences for the movie took so long to calm down after Terry's abrupt death that the filmmakers added the next scene where Alex and Clear make alka-seltzer drinks to give the audiences time to calm themselves in time for more important scenes. *She almost won the Golden Chainsaw award but she lost out to Billy Hitchcock. Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:Main Characters Category:Hot Girls Category:The Final Destination characters Category:Final Destination 2 characters Category:People in relationships